


Employee Orientation III

by kayliemalinza



Series: Employee Orientation [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Icky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always fun to discuss the New Guy over some casual alien autopsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Employee Orientation III

Jack pulled out the knife and held it carefully against the dead man's throat. "Just a few layers, right?"

"Right," said Owen, "Although unless you've got microscope vision or an intuitive feel for the difference between the epidermis and the dermis, don't worry about. Just try not to get all the way to the internal organs, ok?"

"I'm not a doctor," Jack said, "but I'm pretty sure there aren't any internal organs in the neck."

Owen looked like he was about to say something snotty or funny in return—his reaction to Jack's half-pleased little grins often varied—but he glanced down suddenly at his clipboard. "Hang on a tick," he said.

"I haven't got one," Jack said. "And it'd probably be too small for me to actually hang on, unless you mean that cartoon Tick from that TV show. He was pretty ripped, actually," Jack added musingly, and stared off into space for a moment.

"Jack, could you not decapitate the corpse?" Owen said, and reached out to take the knife from Jack.

"I wonder if Ianto could find me that show on YouTube," Jack said.

"I wonder if there's a better way you could be spending government money," Suzie spoke up from the other side of the medical bay. "Not that you're paying him much anyway."

Owen snorted and flipped a few pages on his chart. "Serves him right for not joining the Teaboy Union," he said.


End file.
